


Revenge In The Night

by TheDevilInHerself



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, DVR, Dark Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Pegging, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Toys, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilInHerself/pseuds/TheDevilInHerself
Summary: Based off the amazing Dark!Commander Morrison Collection by strikecommandher, Reader seeks her revenge against her abuser, Dark!Jack Morrison, seeking to give him a taste of his own medicine.  Seriously, if you don't like noncon, don't read.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dark!Commander Morrison Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671942) by [strikecommandher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommandher/pseuds/strikecommandher). 



> So, this is the first fic I have written in about ten years and also my first smut piece. So please be kind with your comments. Although criticism is appreciated. This piece involves rape and noncon so if you’re not into that, go no further.  
> This piece was inspired by my favorite fic The Dark!Commander Morrison Collection by strikecommandher. Seriously, they are amazing pieces of work if you’re into noncon. They are about our favorite Overwatch Strike Commander but with a dark twist and have fast become my go-to fics. This story is based off of the events that happen in that story where Jack repeatedly rapes reader and makes her his pet and more specifically elaborate on a short drabble she wrote where reader decides to get her revenge. Because it was just a short drabble I felt that it could be expanded, and with the authors permission, wrote this. I seriously suggest going to check out strikecommandher if you are into this stuff. Her stuff is amazing and much better written then my work. But hey, I tried.

You stood outside the Commanders door, biting your lip as you tried to talk yourself out of your resolve. Clutching the strap of the bag that slung over your shoulder, its weight seemed to grow as the reality of your plan set in. Revenge was the goal. Revenge for all the pain and humiliation you had suffered, all the nights he had knocked on your door at 3 am seeking his own pleasure, all the people who had seen that video he had recorded of you in that humiliating position, all the joy that had been estranged from your life since he walked into it.

  
You hated him. Loathed him. Resented him for everything he had taken from you. His touch seeped into every facet of your life closing around your world in its dark hold. But tonight, you would have your revenge.

  
The idea had come to you as you lay beneath him taking his abuse as silently as you could as he stretched out your holes, laughing at the muffled whimpers you let out. You had wished, in that moment, that someone would treat him with the same kindness he showed you. That one day he would be pulled into a nearby closet, sobbing and pleading as he was slammed against the wall with every cruel thrust of his abusers hips. In your mind you saw him bound, fucked mercilessly in the cafeteria for all of Overwatch to see his shame, hear his cries, watch him break as they looked on and laughed.

  
But you knew no savior would come. There was no white knight to come charging in and save you, not here, not in Commanders Morrison’s palace. No, here he was king. And any who may have known what he did to you, and who may have heard his visits to you, turned a blind eye and stayed silent. No one here would save you. You couldn’t escape. And that’s why, as he quivered above you, releasing his warmth deep inside you with one final, painful thrust, you decided it was time you avenged yourself. It was time you got revenge.

  
The desire had been so strong then, so burning as he left you there, used and discarded. It didn’t take you long to collect everything required, your resolve growing with every piece added to your collection. Your bag was soon stuffed with your goodies. You had admired each one as you inventoried your gains before packing the bag up and tossing it over your shoulder. You had been so confident then, so undoubting. You would strut down the dimly light halls, everyone around you oblivious to the great battle you marched to as they slept in their beds. You would go straight to the Commanders door, square your shoulders, knock firmly on the door, and when he answered the door, you’d let him have it. Only, your shoulders weren’t squared, and you hadn’t knocked on the door, and Commander Jack Morrison, your abuser, your tormenter, the master of your life, was still sleeping peacefully in his bed.

  
You let out a heavy sigh upon realizing you had been holding your breath for some time now. What were you thinking. You couldn’t overpower Jack. Did you really thing this plan was going to work. You would just make him angrier and then where would you be. Lowering your head, you looked at your shoes, berating yourself for ever thinking you could pull this off.

  
From somewhere down the hall, you heard a clock chime midnight. Readjusting your bag, you started for your room, dragging your feet every step as the disappointment of your cowardice hung heavy on you.

  
_Better get back to bed. I’ll have an early morning tomorrow. That is if Jack doesn’t wake me up in 3 hours._

  
You thought about the sound of that knock as it pulled you from your bed. That grin as the Commander locked the door behind himself. You remembered the merciless way he took you, taking what he wants, mocking your pain. He’d fuck you into the bed, ignoring your sobs as he spilled his seed inside you. You were tired of his control, tired of your bed smelling like him, tired of feeling the part of him he left inside you linger, a constant reminder. You just wanted to sleep without waking up every night, whether he was there or not.

  
Before you realized it you spun around on your heals. Within ten steps you were at his door pounding loudly, maybe louder then you should have. The thought of waking anyone was quickly dismissed. Jack had a larger space then you recruits were granted and all the other officers would be far enough away for your activities to go unnoticed.

  
The silence that ensued after you ceased knocking was uncomfortable. As the seconds passed you began to wonder if he was even here. You did your best to stave off doubt as it crept into your thoughts. Luckily, if you could call it that, you heard the deadbolt turn and the door opened before you could change your mind and turn back.

  
There he stood, towering in the door way as he blinked grumpily at you. There was no subtlety when it came to Jack. It was clear he was not happy at being woken up so late at night. Folding his arms across his broad chest, he scowled down at you, letting out a small growl before speaking.

  
“What are you doing here?” His stare was intense, his voice gravely from sleep. As he stood before you, your sudden burst of confidence dissipated. You had forgotten just how big he is, and how strong. Inhaling sharply, you remembered your plan you had rehearsed so well.

  
“I need to talk to you. Can I come in?” Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Jack moved aside to let you in.

  
“This better be damn important.” His words were more of a threat then a complained, and the knot in your stomach grew tighter as you heard him lock the door. You were trapped, like so many times before. But this time you had come prepared.

You were in. Now you just had to get him to turn his back to you. You could never take him one on one, but if you could surprise him from behind, you stood a chance. Looking around the room, you searched for a blunt object that you could wield.  
You were in what appeared to be an office space. Bookshelves lined the walls and a large, grand desk sat off center of the room. On it was piles of paper work, a computer monitor and a lamp that provided the only light at the moment. Through a door to the right you could see what looked like a living room, and just beyond it, down a hall, what appeared to be Jacks bedroom. None of the other rooms were visible from where you stood.

  
“You’re not here for a tour.” Jack growled impatiently, leaning against the desk as he glared at you. “What did you want? The longer you make me wait the worse your punishment is going to be.”

  
You cringed at his words. You had felt Jacks wrath before, and the idea conjured painful memories of hostile encounters. You were here, there was no turning back. Placing your bag down near the rooms entry way, you cautiously approached Jack.

  
“What’s that?” He questioned, seeming to notice the bag for the first time.

  
“It’s my things. I’m leaving you.” Standing before him, you did your best to hold still, fighting back a tremble that was growing in your body. You flinched as his eyes moved swiftly from the bag to you, the anger that grew in them making you want to melt away. Standing up straight, Jack took a step towards you and you regretted the step back you took.

  
“And what makes you think that?” There was no smug smile. No domineering arrogance. He was mad. Your breathing picked up as you did your best to remember your lines.

  
“It’s all taken care of. I’m leaving Overwatch.” A strong hand took hold of your shoulder, its grip painful as he pulled you towards him. Gasping, you wriggled against him as his other hand took hold of your throat, though not enough to close off your air way. You knew this wouldn’t go well.

  
There were no papers. You had at one time tried this for real. You had had all the paperwork filled, tried to hide it from him. But he found out. And the punishment you had received that night was worse than any you had received since. Tears came to your eyes as you remembered his anger, the slap he had delivered you and how he held you down as he reminded you just who you belonged to. But worst of all was the hurt in his eyes as he ripped up your resignation. The way he told you he loved you. This monster had had the nerve to act like he had been the victim. Like you were the one ruining his life by leaving. You didn’t know if what Jack felt for you was love, and quite frankly, you didn’t care.

  
“Like hell you are! Didn’t I teach you the last time? You are not leaving me.” His anger was only growing, as well as his grip on your throat.

  
“The paperwork’s all in my bag.” You said hurriedly, before he closed off your breathing. “I leave tonight with it.”

  
Throwing you onto the desk, you winced as your ribs slammed into the sharp corner.

  
“We’ll just see about that.” He fumed, starting for the bag, “We’ll just see how far you get-“ You winced at the sound the lamp basin made against his skull, the floor shaking slightly as he fell to it with a loud and heavy thump. For a moment, you stood still, sure that at any moment he would spring up and pin you against the desk, smashing your head down against it and threatening what was to come. But after several minutes, he remained unmoving.

Leaping to your feet, you wasted no time. Like a mad woman, you pulled off what little cloths he had on. Running over, you grabbed your bag and ran to what you thought was his bedroom. Sure enough, there at the end of the hallway was a room with a large king bed and furniture aligned neatly about the room. You breathed a sigh of relief at seeing the headboard and footboard were made from a solid and sturdy wood. That would make your job easier.

  
Throwing your bag down by the bed, you ripped off the bed sheet and, gathering them awkwardly in your arms, ran back the where your Commander lay, still unconscious. You laid out the sheet next to the large man and quick as you could, rolled him onto it. Once you had gotten him mostly in the center, you grabbed the blanket corners and began to drag him to his room. Had you been strong enough, you would have loved to have dragged him the whole way without the aid of the blanket, not caring about the horrible rugburns he would be sure to get. But sadly, this would have to do.

  
When you reached the room, you struggled to lift him up on the bed. You had always known he was heavy. Lord knew he had used that weight of his to pin you enough times, but now having to lift him that two feet onto the bed, you had a new-found appreciation for just how much muscle weighs. When you finally managed to flop him face down on the mattress, you took a moment to admire your work.

  
A part of your mind shouted that it wasn’t too late to run. You could tuck him back in. Maybe he’d think it was all a dream. Maybe he would forget this happened and you wouldn’t need to be punished. But whether it was the adrenalin, or the fire that raged inside you for this man and all the cruelty he had committed against you, you were determined to have your revenge.

Tying his wrist up separately, you secured them each to the headboard at opposite ends, making sure the ropes were tight and secure. Next, you bound his feet lashing them to opposite ends of the footboard as firmly as possible, leaving just enough give so that you could prop his pillows under his hips so that his butt was positioned upwards and in the air.

  
Now that you thought him secure enough to be safe, you began to add the embellishments. From your bag, you pulled a thick rod that was two feet long and, placing it on the back of his knees, bound it to his legs so that his knees were kept apart, and his legs further spread. You smiled at your handiwork, knowing that even if he broke free of the restraints he would still have to get that off before he could get to you, which still gave you plenty of time to run.

  
No matter how this ended, you were sure to be punished for it, you knew that. But at this moment, all you wanted was your little slice of revenge. Just for one instance, you wanted Commander Morrison to feel the humiliation and pain you had felt since he had set his sights on you.

  
You checked his restraints a few more times before throwing your bag onto the bed by your prisoner’s feet. It had been about an hour since you had knocked the Commander out, and you were starting to worry he would sleep through the night. You so wanted him to be awake for this. Just as you were starting to lose your nerve, he stirred. With a low groan, the large man began to try to shift on the bed, slowly pulling the restraints taunt as he attempted to roll over.

  
“Damn it…” he grunted as he started to become aware of his surroundings. Nervously, you waited to see if his restraints would hold. The Commander pulled once or twice on the ropes that held him before it sank in that was going on. Suddenly, he became like a caged animal.

  
“What the hell! What is going on?” He roared, yanking desperately at the ropes that bound him, the whole bed shaking as he thrashed about. Your heart beat dangerously in your chest, but to your pleasure, the restraints did not break. You smiled as Jack whipped his head from side to side, trying to see what was around him.

  
“Hi Commander.” You teased, taking great delight in the serge of power you felt. You had, even if only for one night, taken control again.

  
“What the hell do you think you are doing?” Jack spat, continuing to yank on the binds that held him.

  
“Repaying a favor,” you cued, pulling your bag closer to you as your rummaged through it, deciding what to start with.

  
“What is that? What do you have back there? Untie me right now!” Jack tried to maintain his control, that dominant composure he had held over you for so long, but his voice betrayed him. At this point he was all too aware of the position he was in.

  
“Don’t worry, Sir. We have all night to find out just what’s in my bag.” You couldn’t help the cruel smile that laced your lips as you pulled out what would be the first toy of many Jack was to experience this night.

  
It was just an average sized pink dildo, nothing fancy, you didn’t want to break him on the first go. You wanted his torment to be long and slow. For a moment, you thought about just shoving it in, no warning, no lube, no preparation. That’s what Jack Morrison would do. But you were not Jack Morrison. Somewhat begrudgingly, you coated the dildo in a thin layer of lube before aligning it with the Commanders presented opening. It was then that Jack fully grasped what was about to happen.

“Hey! This isn’t fucking funny!” He shouted as you began to press the colorful toy against his hole, the opening showing no give. “I’m going to kill you! Do you hear me?!” His voice broke, a slight quiver in his words as his threat came out more like a frantic plea. You imagined in that moment, that the Commanders voice had never been more desperate in his life. You continued, ignoring his threats as you applied more and more pressure, trying to force the silicon cock in to the unwilling entrance. Right as you were starting to think this wasn’t going to work, his entrance gave way.

  
“Goddamit! Stop!” he howled, trying to wriggle away from the intruder, voice trembling for a moment as he clenched around the foreign object, hating the invasive feeling in what to him had only ever been an exit.

  
You gave him no time to adjust. Twirling the toy, you pushed it further and further inside, savoring the feel as it stretched the man’s virgin hole. Jack continued to yell great obscenities at you as you stuffed him full of every inch that dildo had to offer. Feeling a surge of bravery, you gave his but a sharp smack, causing him to flinch back.

  
“That’s what I want to hear, Jack. Scream for me.” Another torrent of curses came your way that were quickly turned to grunts and whimpers that were barely bitten back as you shoved the cock as far as it would go. Without hesitation, you pulled the toy back out, holding the man’s hips in place so he couldn’t pull it all the way out. You quickly moved into a hurried pace, remembering all the nights he had plunged right into you with no hesitation or consideration. His attempts to conceal his pain was quickly fading as his cries filled the room pleading with you to stop, trying desperately to reason with you.

  
“Untie me now! Let me go! I-I have to go to the bathroom!” His whole body was tensed as he tried to resist the repeated thrusts of the dildo.

  
“Don’t worry, dear. That feelings normal your first time.” You mocked, giving his butt another sharp smack. He yelped as you shoved the toy particularly deep.

  
“Just stop! I swear I will end you!” Anger was taking over as the minutes rolled by under your unrelenting pace.

  
“You already have, Jack.” Slowing down, you angled the dildo in different ways, looking for that special spot. You knew when you found it as the Commander yipped as you brushed over the sensitive bundle of nerves. His legs began to shift against the restraints as you moved over that spot repeatedly. Looking over your work, you saw his face pressed firmly into the mattress, flushed as he panted, his steely eyes glaring furiously at you, refusing to admit defeat. His body was covered in a thin layer of sweat that made his skin glisten. You hated to admit it, but you loved the sight.

  
Reaching down, you took hold of his limp dick as it swung back and forth with the motion of your trusts. As you began to stroke it, occasionally moving up to fondle his balls, you took satisfaction in just how hard Jack was trying not to get pleasure from this. But with the repeated assault on his prostate and the new-found attention to his cock, he was soon hard. Huffing and panting as you worked his length, enjoying the way his legs tensed and trembled with every thrust of the dildo. Moving your hand faster, you became more diligent in your movements, determined to see the Commanders shame as he came from having his ass stuffed.

  
Sure enough, a few strokes later, he came. Gasping and groaning, his body twitching under your deliberations, warm cum spilling out over the bedsheets and pillows. You thought it almost a shame you didn’t get to see it cover his face, as he had done to you so many times. You watched him come down off his high, as you had seen him do so many times, body still shaking, breath ragged and shallow.

  
Slowly, you pulled out the toy, admiring the pink, swollen opening it had occupied before tossing the dildo aside to hunt in your bag. The Commander, trying to catch his breath, craned his neck to try to see what you were doing.  
“Hey! You better be untying me.” His voice was lowed, but nowhere near as threatening as it had once been.

  
“Oh, that was just round one.” You chuckled, finding what you were looking for. Out of your bag you pulled an even larger dildo, all black, with ridges going up the shaft, and a swollen head. Quite pleased with your purchase, as you were not sure it would actual get used, you brought it around to show the Strike Commander just what he could be expecting.

  
His eyes grew wide and his breath hitched at the sight. He studied the toy in disbelieve before looking up at you imploringly.

  
“This has gone far enough. That… That won’t fit.” His voice quivered as he regarded the size. You began to feel a pang of pity for the Commander, having been in his shoes. “Stop this. I love you.” But with those words, any empathy you were beginning to feel for the man vanished. Giving him a cold grimace, you moved back to your position, pressing the toy against his already sore hole.

  
“God fucking damnit!” He raged, thrashing with renewed vigor as he fought desperately to break free. “You whore! You fucking slut! I swear I will make you pay! You will regret this!” Feeling a burst of energy, Jack squirmed about, straining his muscles to break the ropes as he shouted every insult he could think at you. Growling, you smacked his butt and all down his leg with a crop from your bag before spotting exactly what you needed. “When I get out of this you aren’t going to be able to sit for a month. You thought I was rough before? I haven’t begun to be rough with you! I-“ Leaning over his back, you took advantage of his open mouth as he screamed, forcing a thick strapon into his mouth, shoving it all the way to the back of his throat in one swift movement.

  
“Shhhh. You are too noisy.” You whispered in his ear as he struggled under you, trying to pull back to relieve his mouth of the plastic that filled it. Smirking down at him, you pulled the straps back behind his head, securing them snuggly before biting Jacks ear. “There we go. Get that nice and wet for me. You look so beautiful.”

  
You briefly considered the idea of grabbing your phone and filming the Commander, mouth stuffed full of cock as you forced this new toy in the other end. But your reason won out. Jack was going to be free at some point, and as much punishment as you were going to get for this, you sincerely believed that if a video of this leaked out, he would kill you.

  
“Remember Jack,” you murmured, partly in hope this would help soften his anger later, “you love me.” You hadn’t meant for your words to come out as cruel as they did, you hadn’t expected Jacks eyes to be brimming with tears as he turned to scowl at you over his shoulder, but a part of you knew in that moment, that this man, in his own sick, twisted way, did love you. And in doing this, you were hurting him, more than anyone else probably ever had. And you were glad for it.

  
Leaning down, you placed a kiss on his cheek, you didn’t know why, but something in the moment compelled you to. You ruffled his hair as muffled protest reverberated from around the cock in his mouth. With a little guilt in your heart, you took up the new toy, pouring a generous portion of lube over it before lining it up with the Commanders twitching entrance. Stifled please turned into screams as you pressed the toy forward. It was slow going for a while, Jack alternating between screams and muffled sobs. But once the toy finally bottomed out, you sat back and admired the Commanders ass, stretched around that giant toy.

  
His legs trembled and back shook at the strain of taking on such a size. Reaching down, you began to play with his withered cock again as a distraction.

  
“My, aren’t you so pretty. Taking it from both ends like a good little whore.” You praised, rolling his balls gently in your hand as the other one stroked his length, yet still he was limp. A few whimpers were heard in response, but other than that silence filled the room. Maybe you had finally done it. Maybe you had broken the great Strike Commander. Something in you doubted that very much though.

  
Growing impatient, you reach up, hitting a switch on the dildo, causing it to spring to life, and with it, Jack. You could hear the whirling of the motor as the toy wriggled inside him. The man arched his back letting out a startled sound before easing into a long groan. Continuing to stroke him, you found him soon growing hard in your hands. This orgasm came much quicker, his body again shaking as his cock throbbed in your hand.

  
Each orgasm after that became harder and harder to achieve, requiring more and more attention as you went through all your toys. He passed out somewhere around the fifth orgasm. Slumping onto the bed in an exhausted heap, the various toys whirled inside him.

  
Realizing that your fun was over, you looked over at the clock. 4AM. Looked like there would be no sleep for you. You packed up your toys, untying the binds around his knees but no others. You pulled the pillows out from under him to lay him flat on the bed before throwing a blanket over him. Too afraid of his wrath to fully untie him, you freed only one of his hands before scurrying off and back to your room. Enjoying your last moments of triumph before retribution came in the morning.


	2. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've finally done it. You are finally free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was inspired by and partly based off of The Dark!Commander Morrison Collection, by strikecommandher.

Maybe it was the lack of sleep, the exhaustion from your adrenaline crash, or the reality of just what you had done sinking in, but you were scared. Terrified. What had you done. Dear God what had you done. You had attacked and raped Jack Morrison. Strike Commander Jack Morrison. The man that never lost. The man that answered to no one. The man that for the last however many months of your life had made it clear to you every day, with his constant visits, just who was in charge. You were dead.

Why did you ever think you could get away with this. Why had you ever thought it was worth it. He was going to kill you. Shoot you full of holes, drag you off somewhere and fuck the holes while you bled to death. Or worse, let you live. You couldn’t begin to imagine how much worse your treatment would be now. The way he had screamed, demanding that you stop, and you didn’t. This man that had taken charge of your life, called all the shots, you hadn’t listened. When you thought of how he had struggled against the restraints, screaming himself hoarse, tears stinging at his eyes as he promised what was to come, you threw up. 

Your bliss had been brief once you had gotten back to your room. Flopping down on the bed, thinking about all the sounds the Commander had made at your hands, the quiver in his voice, you were in ecstasy. Grabbing one of the toys from the bag, one of the same toys that just minutes ago had been used to violate Morrison’s no-longer virgin ass, you found your pleasure. Pawing at your breast, you replayed the night in your head as the toy thrummed against your walls. You knew exactly how Jack felt, both in being ravaged, powerless to fight back as someone else sought their pleasure from you, but also, now, in the great joy found in taking what you want from someone, with no regard for what they wanted. 

You had loved it. You knew you should hate yourself for it, but you couldn’t. It had been everything you had hoped for. Now, as you feverishly worked yourself, teetering on the edge of unbridled pleasure, you fully regretted not filming your encounter for later enjoyment. Nearing your end, you envisioned the Commander, sweaty and flushed, groaning your name as he came over and over again from your strapon, lust and humiliation in his eyes as he tried to deny his want. A moan hitched in your throat, body glistening and arching in the rapture of blinding pleasure. As you came, there was one word on your lips. "Jack"

There was no denying it now, you and him were the same monster. 

Coming down from your orgasm, you were crushed with a flood of emotions, the reality of your situation sinking in. You couldn’t be saved, there was no one to help you. The Commander was surely going to tie you up somewhere, torturing you for hours on end, leaving you there, sore, used up, only to return at his convenience, to ravage you all over again. You had a meeting this morning. You would have to see him. Briefly, you thought that maybe he would just slam you down on the table right there on the spot, mercilessly pounding you for all to see. But no, Jack wouldn’t risk anyone knowing what had happened to him. He would do it in private, where no one could stop him from testing your limits.

Curled up on your bed, all you could do was tremble, eyes fixating on the bag of toys spilled out over your floor, imagination conjuring all the things you would be put through. The next few hours crawled by, seeming like years, before your alarm finally went off, signaling the start of your day, and the end of your last moments of safety. 

You couldn’t really remember getting ready that morning, it was all hazy as auto piolet took over. Showering, brushing your teeth, putting on your uniform, it all melded together into one blur of detached anxiety. Before you knew it, you found yourself in front of the meeting room door, coming out of your trance as you heard some of the recruits laughing inside. Was it too late for you to run away? How far could you even make it before he caught you? Maybe it would be easier to just jump in front of a train.

“You forget how to work a door?” You jumped at the voice that suddenly bellowed from behind you. Spinning around, you came eye to eye with Maxy, a recruit that had joined a few months after you. Your heart raced, but you did your best to appear nonchalant. “You alright? You look exhausted.”

You went to speak, but your throat welled closed on you. All you could do was nod sheepishly as her bright eyes stared into yours. You averted your gaze, afraid she would stare into your eyes and somehow see what you had done, know your crime.

“Ohh, did you have another late night visit from your special friend?” She teased, giving you a wink. Her words hurt. For so long everyone had known about the visits you would get in the middle of the night, but no one understood the cruel purpose behind them, or who it was that knocked at 3 AM. “You lucky girl. Count your blessings. Most of us have to take care of ourselves round here.” Her words stung, though you knew she was clueless to just how cruel they were. “Well, come on. Tired or not, Commander Morrison will have our assess if we are late.” As she grabbed your arm, pulling you into the meeting room, you wanted to cry.

Entering the room, you didn’t see the faces of the recruits that waved at you, didn’t see Mercy’s charming smile as greeted you, you didn’t even see the table till you walked into it. All your eyes would focus on, was trying to find Jack. But he wasn’t there. It wasn’t like Jack to be late. Where was he. Feverishly, your mind conquered up at least twenty different ideas of things the Strike Commander could be doing to prepare for his revenge. All of them made your legs go weak and your spine tremble. 

You sat down as Anna hushed the noisy recruits, straightening a stack of papers as she cleared her throat.

“All right. Talk on your own time. We have a lot to go over today and I don’t want to be here any longer then I have to.”

“Excuse me, Mam.” Maxy piped up, raising her hand straight up like and eager kindergartener. “Where’s Commander Morrison. I thought he was giving the briefing for today.” Your stomach clenched.

“Morrison called in. It appears he is not feeling well. I will be giving you your debriefing today.”

“Aww, I hope he’s feeling alright. Poor guy works too hard.” You heard Maxy’s words, but didn’t respond as a wave of relief washed over you, followed by more dread. You wouldn’t have to see him, at least for the time being. You had been granted a little while longer to treasure your safety. However, the realization did not escape you that what you had done to the Commander had been so bad, he had to miss work. You pictured him in his room, still laying in the cum stained sheets as he brewed over how best to destroy you. You almost wished he was here, now at this moment. So that whatever would happen could happen in a fit of anger, him lashing out with pure rage, no thought put into it. But now he had time. Time to think, to plot, time to be creative with your punishment. You shivered, a cold chill washing over you. 

The rest of the day was spent peering around corner, expecting to run into him at every turn. In your mind, he lurked behind every door, waiting to grab you, pulling you in to whatever cruel revenge that monsters mind could cook up. But it never came. By the time you crawled into bed, mind feeble and frayed, unable to sleep for fear of that knock on your door, your nerves were fried.

The next couple days passed in much the same way. Always on high alert, the anticipation of what was to come eating away at you to the point when the next briefing did come, you felt ready to explode. 

You had gotten there early. You weren’t sure why. Maybe a part of you just wanted to get this over with, was tired of the constant state of fear you now lived in. As people began to file in, you anxiously searched for that oh so familiar face. And then, there he was. 

It had only been a few days since your “encounter”, but you noticed he still walked with a bit of a limp. He wore his usual goodie two-shoes smile, but you could tell by his eyes, he was tired. Maybe, you thought, he was sleeping just as badly as you were. Maybe while you were up at night, fearing his visit, he was lying awake in his bed, fearing yours. It was a silly thought, one that you brushed off quickly. 

Moving up to the front of the room, he gave the room a charming smile that made you sick to your stomach. 

“Good morning everyone.” His cheerful tone was like a bad joke when you had seen his true nature.

“Oh, good morning Commander Morrison!” Maxy chirped, a bad taste growing in your mouth as she fawned over the Strike Commander. “I hope you are feeling better. We were all worried about you.”

“Yes, I’m much better now.” His soft expression would have filled you with anger had you not in that moment been so afraid of what lay beneath that mask of kindness. “Thank you for your concern.”

Maxy beamed at him. Naive child. If she only knew the things this man had done, if she had only heard the words he had whispered in your ear as he violated you, lavishing in your sobs and please for mercy. The meeting began and all seemed normal. Jack never looked at you once as he went over future missions and pointed out weaknesses in different strategies. You stole glances at him, expecting those cold eyes to be locked on you, the promise of pain yet to come locked in those beautiful blue orbs. But they never came your way. 

As the meeting came to a close, you hurriedly gathered your things, preparing to dart out the door before you could be left alone with the Commander. But to your surprise, Jack was the first one out the door. You waited behind for a moment, confused and unsure. Was this a trick? Was he planning to nab you further down the hall? Maybe he was lulling you into a false sense of security. But the attack never came.

For the next few days, it seemed Jack would avoid you at all cost. If you ran into him in the halls, he would swiftly march off, avoiding eye contact with you as he ducked around the nearest corner. At training, he would disregard you in favor of teaching any of the other recruits. His office was always empty when you came to report, having to instead go to Anna. 

You weren’t sure how to feel about this turn of events. Had he finally gotten the hint? Was he finally going to leave you alone? There wasn’t a chance in Hell. You knew he was just waiting, biding his time. He would come for you soon enough, just when you let your guard down. 

You had started to look for him as you walked the halls, searching for that mop of blond hair. Something was up. There was no way this would end so anticlimactically. You gasped as a large hand took hold of your shoulder. Spinning around, you were both relieved and anxious to see Gabriel Reyes towering over you.

“My, my, awful jumpy lately, aren’t we?” the Blackwatch Commander leered down at you, eyeing you up as you tried to calm your heart.

“You snuck up on me.” You stammered, hoping Gabe couldn’t see right through you the same way Jack could. 

“I just wanted to ask you a question. Nothing major.” You didn’t trust his smile, or the way he leaned in, or how his eyes wrinkled and his brows creased. You didn’t trust Gabe, not one bit.

“What do you want.” This couldn’t be good. Gabe was as much a monster as Morrison, and twisted enough to ravage Jacks pet when he wasn’t around, just to get under the Commanders skin.

“I was just wondering if you knew,” Leaning in close, his hot breath tickled your ear as he savored his words, “why good old Jack has those bruises on his wrists?”  
You couldn’t help the gasp that escaped your lips, trying to cover your mouth before it could reach Gabe’s ears. Leaning back enough to meet your gaze, the wickedness in the man’s eyes had your heart in your throat. Tilting his head slightly, he soaked up your dismay, loving the fear in your eyes and the tremble in your hands.

“Cause if you ask me, they look an awful lot like rope burn. Now were would Jack get some bruises like that.” You weren’t ready for this, weren’t equipped to deal with Gabe’s knowing stare, his sadistic grin. Everything in you was screaming to run away as fast as you could, but your legs wouldn’t work.

Looking over to your right, his smile only grew, the manic in his eyes reaching unsettling levels. Following his gaze, your heart stopped. There stood Jack, soured expression scowling at the two of you as he regarded you both with disgust. His eyes me yours for the first time in over a week, but only for a moment, before he turned away sharply, walking back down the hall he had come down.

A part of you felt like you should run after him. You didn’t know what was going on anymore. Was Jack done with you? Did he think you were fucking Gabe? Did he think you two had teamed up to plan his humiliation? Was he just plotting his revenge? Was this all some elaborate plot? You watch his form disappear down the hallway.

“You better run after him,” Gabe mocked, standing up straight to fold his arms across his broad chest, “He’ll need someone to like his wounds.”

You had had enough. Turning on your heels, you marched down the hall, trying to get as far away from the man before the sound of his cackling laugh imprinted itself on your brain.

What was going on?

*************************************

It had been two weeks since Jack had started to avoid you, and slowly you were remembering what normal was. You slept through the night without fear of his knocking. You walked by closets without worrying that he might drag you in. You laughed freely with people. All and all, you didn’t miss Jack.

You ate lunch in the cafeteria, Maxy telling some silly story while you tried to pretend you hadn’t heard it five times already. Looking up, you almost missed the head of blond hair. You watched Jack as he talked cheerfully to some recruit, them laughing along as he told a joke. As they walked away, his eyes scanned over the rows of tabled, till they glanced at you. You opened your mouth slightly, almost wanting to say something, but in a flash, he was gone. Was this how things were now? You were finally in piece.

Running back to the meeting room, you cursed yourself for forgetting your phone, hoping no one else had picked it up. As you rounded the corner, darting through the door, you smacked into a sturdy wall of muscle. 

“Oh, gosh. I’m so sorry.” Looking up, you were meet with bright blue eyes, looking down at you in surprise. Taking a large step back, you quickly became aware of just how alone you were. As you started to look for a way out, the Commander gave you a hearty smile, holding out something for you. 

“I believe this is what you are looking for.” Caught off guard, you took the phone, sheepishly thanking him before scurrying off. Before you rounded the corner, you spared a glance back. Jack was walking in the opposite direction already, his strong back to you. You watched him as he disappeared from sight. He never looked back. This was fine. 

3 AM, you woke up with a start, frantically you threw the covers off, dashing to the door to rip it open. No one was there. There had been no knock. Only a bad dream. You were safe. There was no Jack. Rolling back into bed, you thought to yourself; He’s not coming.  
You stood in the small storage closet, sorting ammo that would be taken on the next mission, as you hummed a little tune. Occasionally, you would glance over your shoulder, to the door, seeing that it was empty. As you put one of the boxes down, as strong pair of arms wrapped around you at the shoulders. Instinctively you froze. Feeling warm breath on your neck as someone rest their head-on top of yours, you reached up to grasp at the sleeves of the arms that held you. There on the wrists, faded but unmistakable, were dark purple bruises.

“Hi.” The deep voice sent chills down your spine. Gripping the sleeves tight in your hands, you began to tremble in the man’s hold. His arms moved around you more, holding you closer to him as he spoke in your ear.

“I’ve missed you.” Closing your eyes tightly, you tried to imagine a way out of this scenario. None came to mind. How foolish you had been to think you could be free. Turning you around in his arms, you were taken aback to be greeted by a kiss. Not a rough kiss, not a forceful kiss, not a lip bruising, claim you as my own kiss, but a coy, almost gentle kiss. Resting his forehead against yours, Commander Morrison looked down at you with a frank expression. His one arm wrapped around your waist, the other coming up to entangle in your hair. “I’m proud of you. I really am. You’ve become so strong. It took guts to do what you did.” You were so surprised, all you could do was meet his gaze. A soft smile crossed his lips before he threw you crashing onto a large box of ammo.

As you tried to scramble up, the familiar, consuming panic setting in, your Commander pinned you down with his body, making quick work of your pants as he bit viciously at your neck. Desperately you cried out, looking to the door for help. It was closed.

“You may have been brave,” Jack chuckled into your ear as he yanked your pants and underwear to the floor, “But you need to remember,” in one swift move, he was in you, your dry walls searing at the sudden friction and girth they were forced to take on. As you cried out, tears forming in your eyes as you were pounded into the crate, “you don’t ever fuck with me.” 

You had never thought before that Jack had been kind, but as he held you now, fucking you dry as he bit holes into your shoulder, you began to see his original treatment of you as merciful. Choked sobs escaped your lips as he reached forward, taking a firm grip on your windpipe. Without stopping his relentless pace, he reached out with his free hand, grabbing a box of ammo. 

“Let’s count inventory, shall we?”

************************************

Sore and limping, you carried the crate of ammo onto the ship, putting it down in front of Maxy, while trying to cause yourself as little pain as possible. 

“Are you ok? You look like you’ve been hit by a bus.”

Before you could respond, you had to stifle a loud moan as somewhere, Jack hit a button, causing the large vibrator in your ass to pick up intensity, rattling the bullets inside you against your walls as you felt his seed seeping out from inside you. In your heart you knew, this was going to be the new norm for a long time to come.


	3. The Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you thought Jack was done with his revenge, you were sadly mistaken.

You’re arms trembled, muscles searing as you strained to hold up the two trays. You didn’t know how long you had been there, but you dared not move, tears stinging in the corners of your eyes as you tried to will your arms to stay up. Looking straight ahead, brilliant blue eyes met yours as they studied your shaky form. 

Jack sat in his office chair, legs crossed as he leaned his elbow on the arm of the chair, cheek resting on his knuckles as his other hand tapped a ridding crop against the sole of his boot. He was a patient man, when he wanted to be. He watched you struggle, expression blank as he waited for your arms to give out. 

On your knees, you rested on a foot stool, arms held straight out to either side of you as they balanced the silver trays, trying desperately to calm your shaking hands. The vibrator taped to your leg buzzed pitilessly against your clit, sending tremors through your body as you fought back the oncoming orgasm, not wanting to lose control of your limbs. But as you started to reach your limit, your hand teetered, spilling some of the clothes pins that were piled on the trays. With a whimper, you watched Jack, desperately hoping he didn’t see, though you knew he had.

With a sigh, the man stood up, walking towards you as he shook his head. 

“Oh, darling. Now, I got these just for you.” He said, lecturing you as he squatted to pick up the clothes pins. “Why do you drop my presents on the floor?” Sliding the crop along your thigh, your breathing hitched. “Do you not like my gifts?” Frantically you shook your head.

“No, Sir.” Tapping your chin with the crop, he lifted your head to meet his gaze.

“No, you don’t like them?” raising a brow, he gave you a cold smirk as the crop gave you a light smack on the underside of your chin, startling you and causing two more pins to fall off the tray.

“No, I like them. I like them.” you rushed, not wanting to invoke further punishment. 

“Then why do you keep dropping them?” Jack held up the five clothes pins for you to see, looking you dead in the eyes as your arms shook.

“I’m tired.” You sniveled meekly, trying to avert your eyes from his harsh gaze, only for him to pull your face to look at him.

“You’re tired? Well that’s funny. You weren’t tired the other day when you were getting chummy with Gabe. You weren’t tired the other night when you paid me that little visit. Now were you?” Maintaining eye contact you shook your head, dreading the anger you saw hiding just behind those blue orbs. “No, that’s right. You weren’t tired then. So why are you tired now.” You’re arms burned, muscled desperately trying to hold out as they sank down slowly.

“They are heavy.” You mumbled, not wanting to anger him.

“Well then,” he clicked, grabbing the skin of your breast between his fingers, “if you don’t want to hold them, you can wear them.” Opening up the pin, he clamped it down around your skin, the pinching feeling making you hiss. Taking his time, the Strike Commander clipped the pins to different sensitive parts of your body, enjoying the way your body trembled involuntarily. You fought back the urge to cry as he pinched the last one on. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” He asked, admiring his work as you struggled to balance. 

“No, Commander Morrison.” Your voice was shaking and all you wanted to do was pass out.

“That’s a shame. You know, I think the greatest pleasure comes from just a man and a woman enjoying each other. But then, you were the one who insisted on bringing toys into this.” The festering anger in his eyes mocked you as he grinned, his point all too clear. “So, are you going to drop my presents again?”

“No.” you whimpered as the vibrator picked up intensity. 

“Then hold your arms out straight, otherwise I’m going to kick those out of your hands.”


End file.
